Huniepop: A Fairy's Love
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira is a Young Man Who just got a Job as a Photographer one night he Makes A Deal with The Love Fairy Kyu Sugardust and they Eventually fall In love with each other (OC x Kyu Sugardust) (Rated M for language and Sexual Content )
1. Chapter 1: a Chance Encounter

[at the Bar]

A young man is Drinking alone and thinking about his new job as a Photographer till a Cute Young Woman Shows up

???: hey, Any reason you're all alone i mean you do look Lonely ?

Akira: i don't really know anybody around here i just Got a Job As a Photographer

???: oh, Hmm ……this might actually work than?

Akira: huh? what are you talking about?

???: nothing, but you'll be getting a little Surprise tonight but for now i have to go

as the girl Leaves Akira just watches as she Leaves and without thinking he ends up looking at her ass

Akira: (huh, she could be a model with that figure) *Shakes his head* What am i thinking!?

[later that night in Akira's bedroom]

Akira: (i still can't Get that girl out of my mind)

???: Hello ~

Akira: Jeez, How the !? How the Hell did you get in here!?

???: whoa, Relax Big guy i'm not gonna Harm you unless you're Into that?

Akira: ………uh no, wait who are you anyway!?

Kyu: i'm Kyu a Love Fairy

Akira: i think i might have drank some bad Mixed Drinks at the Bar, yeah i'm Just Imagining this no way a Cute Girl would randomly just appear in my Room

Kyu: do you always talk to yourself?

Akira: n-no, that's Irrelevant any way why are you here?

Kyu: well, you probably don't recognize me but we met at the Bar and i got the Idea that a Guy like you might just be what i'm looking for

Akira: what? wait that sexy girl at the bar was you!?

Kyu: *winks* oh you do recognize me, this makes things easier !!

Kyu takes Akira's phone and puts an app on it

Akira: what did you do?

Kyu: take a Look at the app on it, you won't be disappointed ~

Akira: *looks at the app* (HUNIEGPS?) what is this even for?

Kyu: it's to Help you be less Lonely and To Get you Laid

Akira: *Looks at her* why? Isn't another Way you could do that like A Dating site or something?

Kyu: *sighs* just open the app Will you?

Akira: ok ok (yeesh, bossy)

Akira Opens the app and Several Eligible Babes Appear on the Phone's Screen

Akira: (hmm, this actually might be interesting) so, Kyu what else do i do?

Kyu: *Smirks* this gives you opportunities To take…… "special" photos

Akira: Wait you mean you want me to Take Pictures of The Women i Sleep with!?

Kyu: yup, if you do this i might reward you with anything you want

Akira: *looks at Kyu up and down* "anything"? even if i wanted you to Stay with me after all this?

Kyu: *grins lustfully* oh? you want me?

Akira: yeah, I'll do it on that Condition

Kyu: hmmm, i don't know my boss might get Mad if i do that

Akira: than i guess we both Won't get what we want without breaking a Rule

Kyu: fine, we have a Deal when we finish This job, i'm all your's !!

Akira: (This might not be to bad,i mean i got the help of a love fairy and she agreed to my deal!!)

**Chapter End **


	2. Chapter 2: More than Just Professional!

[Akira's Apartment]

it has been about a week since Kyu has met Akira and she seems satisfied by the work they did so far They Got Pictures of the girls In varies poses and varies states of Undress, Of course Kyu was turned on by how Well Akira took them though she forgot one thing the deal she Made

Kyu: well we got lots of pictures now and you had gotten quite a lot of action to. so guess my job is done i mean even Venus has fallen for you *sighs* you even got me to do it with you once. but though i'm leaving you

Akira looks at her a bit annoyed by her forgetting their deal

Akira: forgetting something, perhaps maybe becoming mine ?

Kyu: *blushes hard* whoa,y-you were serious about that were you? well um, i don't know.what did you mean when you wanted to have me?

Akira: i think already know *gets close to Kyu puts his arm behind her and squeezes her ass*

Kyu: *gasps out abit from the sudden squeeze* oh, now i get it!! you want me all to myself!! well i guess i did forget the deal than maybe i should be punished?

Akira: oh, well you are a naughty fairy but your my naughty fairy now.

Kyu: *giggles a bit* wait if we are becoming a couple, how is this gonna work. i don't exactly think people who know you will believe you are dating a fairy. what will we do?

Akira: oh don't worry about that, a certain goddess we know happens to know my plan cause i kind of told her that i wanted to be with you Kyu.

Kyu: you're a naughty boy, but i like that. oh but my job as a love fairy!!

Akira: i got it covered,in fact you might as well say i'm your boyfriend and your work partner.

Kyu: clever boy, well how are we gonna celebrate than

Akira: *smirks* oh i know one way we can celebrate Kyu

apon saying that he picks Kyu up like a princess and takes to his room, or "their room"

Kyu: wait, i can fly remember!?

Akira: just let me have this will you!?

Kyu: ah, fine but you better do better than last time tonight!! or i might just have to break the deal

Akira: you wouldn't cause if you do i'll tell your boss you already had sex with me!!

with that the two had lots of sex through the night ending with Kyu getting creampied a few times

Kyu*little pink hearts in her eyes* damn that was better than last time, lets do it again soon. my darling partner!!

Akira: with pleasure my beautiful sexy fairy girlfriend.~

what will happen next for these two? only time will tell !!

**Chapter End**


End file.
